Smoke and Mirrors
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Después de haberte visto en aquella tarde de esa forma mamá... rompimos el contacto de madre e hijo. Después de todo...ya no eres Liane Cartman..., la madre de quien alguna vez fue tu hijo, Eric Theodore Cartman. OneShot. Eric POV.


Título: Smoke and Mirrors.

Categorías: Drama.

Historia Número: Ochenta ocho.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

**Smoke and Mirrors**  
'Mother ¿are you watching?'

**Eric Theodore Cartman POV**

Cuando era un niño y los demás niños de primaria me molestaban con que mi madre era una puta que se había acostado con casi todo el pueblo, incluyendo a hombres y mujeres. En un principio me negaba a oír los comentarios estúpidos de mis compañeros como mis tres amigos, que realmente para ellos yo sólo era un culo gordo que jamás tenía una verdadera amistad, sino que era mas bien una persona convenciera. No estaban equivocados.

Pero, sólo necesitaba crecer un poco más y entender.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que mis compañeros y amigos estaban en lo cierto, y todo quedó más claro que el agua cuando llegué temprano de un viaje que había tenido junto con Clyde Donovan, los dos habíamos ido a competir con otra escuela en un pequeño torneo de Baloncesto y jamás me esperé encontrarte en un trío cuando abrí la puerta de la casa.

Te descuidaste mamá, tu pequeño juego por fin había salido a la luz y yo mismo fui testigo en como dos hombres te penetraban tanto por tu vagina como por tu ano.

Al verme parado en el umbral de la puerta, pude escuchar como tus dos visitantes soltaban un "mierda", dejaron de penetrarte y comenzaron a vestirse con sus ropas tiradas en el frío suelo de la sala. Salieron de casa y sólo quedamos tú y yo.

Tú en el suelo con pequeños residuos de semen, y yo observándote tirada en el suelo, viendo cada gota de sudor de tu cuerpo desnudo. Tus labios temblaban y tartamudeabas mi nombre, pero seguía observándote, mamá.

Por fin veía con mis propios ojos lo que varias noches negaba junto con mi fiel peluche "Sapo Clyde"

—Eric... puedo explicártelo, amor.

Pero no te dejé hablar, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo del que alguna vez fue mi hogar. ¿Cómo pudiste, mamá?

¿Siempre ha sido un juego para ti? ¿Por qué jamás pensaste en mí, mamá?

Pase una semana sin volver a casa, me había quedado hospedado en un pequeño motel. Cuando asistía a clases, muchos me decían que me estabas buscando, pero no quería verte.

No podía...

Los años pasaron y nuestro contacto se perdió, mamá.

Cuando volvía de trabajar, pasaba por lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, pero ahora se había convertido en un burdel. Mi habitación ahora una de las tantas en que varios hombres iban a cogerse a prostitutas por simple diversión o necesidad. Ahí fueron a parar mis dos viejos compañeros, Kenny. Del cual no me sorprendí tanto pues en la escuela se rumoreaba que era la jodida puta del pueblo. Y estaba Butters también. Este último jamás me esperé que terminaría siendo un puto homosexual que se dejaba coger por hombres de todas las edades.

Siempre pensé que Butters terminaría yéndose de South Park para iniciar una nueva vida en otra parte, tenía el mejor promedio. Pero...terminó siendo un maricón de mierda.

Había decidido que iría a visitar tu burdel, mamá. Y cuando entré ya no era nada parecido al hogar que antes conocía.

Extendiste la casa y ahora era más grande. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de parejas lujuriosas, había un fuerte olor a licor y a cigarrillo.

Y cuando un hombre anunciaba que tu gran entrada de la noche estaba por aproximándose, tomé asiento en los lugares más obscuros del lugar.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a escucharse una melodiosa música que transmitía deseo y lujuria. El sonido del saxofón paró cuando de una cortina roja saliste casi totalmente desnuda. Me quedé viéndote como lo hice cuando te encontré en aquél trío, pero ahora..., tu cara estaba cubierta de deseo que confirme que te habías olvidado que alguna vez tuviste un hijo llamado, Eric Cartman.

Exhibes tu cuerpo y ganas que varios hombres te dejen su sucio dinero en la pequeña tanga que traes puesta en tu espectáculo. Debo admitir que das un excelente espectáculo, los hombres no paran de gritar, no paran de darte dinero, no paran de tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo que le das autorización de tocar con sus feos dedos. Observó como Kenny y Butters se besaban en una esquina mientras ofrecías tu show nocturno ¿así es tu vida ahora? ¿rodeada de putas y maricones?

¿Te estás viendo, mamá?

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y dejas de moverte al ritmo del saxofón. Me levantó del pequeño sillón rojo no sin antes verte por una última vez. Mi mirada transmite decepción...

Sé que jamás fui un buen hijo y que he hecho cosas horribles en mi vida y si esta es la manera en la que me hacen pagar cada uno de mis errores... felicidades. Me han jodido por completo.

Siento el frío viento del invierno invadiendo mi cuerpo cuando salgo completamente de mi antiguo hogar. De reojo, observo como las luces continuan prendiéndose y apagándose, has continuado... no has detenido tu show para hablar conmigo...

En esta noche fría de invierno... tomaré un tren para jamás regresar a este pueblo de mierda.

Continua tomando ese escenario, cada día y cada noche... después de todo.

Ya no eres Liane Cartman, la madre de Eric Theodore Cartman.

**The End**


End file.
